Clanker Benighted
by eisceire
Summary: Alek is full of fear that he will fall terribly short of Deryn's hopes on their wedding night and destroy all their newfound happiness.


_Seems that we have an active plagiarist on Fan Fic Net robbing off fic from Deviantart net. I've a crop of fics on Devi. They're all done as story-per-day; some for Dalekweek &amp; some not but all done with a superfast pen &amp; no sense of sanity. They're getting posted over here as a safeguard; so any of my Lev Fics on Devi pre twenty-fifteen are likely gonna be repeats of Fan Fic Net. Just a hint in case you decide to visit me over there._

—

Originally Titled — Wedding Night

Alek just couldn't help himself, he felt horribly, indescribably anxious about what ought to have been the highlight of his life, now that Deryn Sharp was his wife. The worst of it was that, for all that he loved and trusted her, this was one demon he couldn't bring to her to tame by her gung-ho pragmatism but one that he had to wrestle by himself, could only wrestle by himself, if he wasn't to crush the blossoming flower of their life together before it had barely begun to take root.

In so many ways he had unwisely and unwittingly sown the seeds of his own destruction. After her season as a boy, the need to conceal and deny her feelings for Alek and then the tumult that followed her unmasking and the remaking of her life; after all of that Deryn had turned prim and shy. While she struggled to find her footing as a girl once more she'd closed off all of his advances: the intimate contact, the roving hands, the fervid kisses, the exploration and experimentation of a betrothed and soon-to-be-married couple. She had marked off their marriage night as the watershed when she would become fully a woman again and, in this, he had encouraged her.

Undemonstrative as she was it was a whiles before the odd comments and sly references she made built up to an avalanche that overwhelmed him with the understanding that she was imagining their very first night as a couple coupling as going to be paradise on earth. Alek had entertained similar fantasies himself, drinking in the sight of the girls about him, noting a motion here, a glance there, the turn of a shoulder or the curve of a hip and blending them all into his ideal image of how Deryn would be on that first, special night together.

It was a wonderful dream but a dream, he was fearing more and more, that could turn into a nightmare. Whatever about being a noble and the son of a father ruthless in love, Alek was spared few of the stark truths about how it could be between a man and a woman. It wasn't at all that his father or Volger gave him bordello details but they surely stripped away any illusions he might have had: explaining how arid a marriage could be when it was purely for dynastic reasons and how even a lovematch had to fumble and stumble for nights on end before a couple learnt the ways of each other bodies; of all the nights to look for a fusion of being, the marriage night was the least likely of all.

In the whirlwind of wonder, that had been his coming together with Deryn, Alek had entirely overlooked this essential and left Deryn to wander in the fields of fantasy. He lay atop the marriage bed as he awaited Deryn's arrival and cringed at the thought of what was to come: the disappointments and inevitable destruction of what might have been.

Deryn blasted all such doubts from his mind and, indeed, all thought entirely ... as she introduced herself into the room in the very garb and with the very movements that had formed the stuff of his dreams these past months. Every shift of her body as she advanced, unveiled and engulfed him was the embodiment of every fantasy he'd ever had about her. So stunned was he that he hadn't a word to say till they lay satiated and spliced together after their own, personal, taste of heaven. Alex had only one word: "How...?"

Deryn grinned at him devilishly and explained: "I had accomplices to spy for me, but maybe they'd have been better left at the lab". With a growing blush she pointed to a chaisse lounge where the two Lorii were showing just how well they could follow human example by indulging in their own efforts at fabrication.


End file.
